


Red Hood

by the_great_nagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Fairytale shit, Guns, Murder, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Fantasia, where all is sweet and the police are nothing short of terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sick Paradise - Fantasia

_W-w-welcome to Fantasia!! We hope you l-l-like your stay!!_

 

_Here we have lots of happiness! Please love our country! Here we make d-d-dreams come true-- d-d-dreams come true!  
_

 

_Please e-e-e----ennnnnnnnjoy your time here!!_

 

_Fantasia is a place for fantasy to r-r-r-r-r-roam free!_

 

_Pleassssssssseeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnjoy your stay!!!!!11_

 

 

What is Fantasia? Fantasia is, maybe, a place you've seen in your dreams. Or nightmares. It's rather gritty and cruel, but one could never tell, from the outside. We all say it's a paradise, so maybe you'd like it here, too!

To be more specific, Fantasia is the residence of all things fantastical. If you ever asked yourself where the great Red Riding Hood resides, or where Rapunzel's tower may be, it is right here. Here, we have forests, valleys, castles, mountains, villages, and beaches to explore to your heart's content. We have quite a diverse population, and...ah, quite a few are criminals. It's not a very safe country, we admit, but it's still secure enough. Our police force is good enough to keep you safe...

Oh, but we have Red Hood to thank for that.


	2. A Coldblooded Killer - Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call her Red Hood, she kills with no mercy.

A scarlet blur drew across the night sky.

"Who is that, up in the air?!"

A loud pitter-patter of ruby red boots clattered against the rooftops.

"Oh, I think I've seen her around!"

Two thick, brunette braids flew out of the hood, which fell backwards onto the girl's sleek shoulders.

"Yeah, it's Red Hood!"

"Red Hood, that's what her name was!"

"And her dog, and the old biddy who goes with her!"

"Go Red Hood!"

"Go Red Hood!"

How odd it was, to have fans.

She cracked her knuckles, her crimson, fingerless gloves now visible from under the hood she was named for. A heavy machine gun hung under her armpit, and her breath tasted of smoke and chemicals.

"Y'look like you're about to cough again, dearie. Smoking kills, I've told you many times."

"Quiet, Grandma."

Her grandmother, Gertrud Hood, for those who must know, sighed. Her granddaughter was quite the stubborn woman. It did run in the family, she knew, as she had been very similar at that age. 

"Where's Pochi? Pochiiii!"

"You'd ought to respect his wish to be called 'The Wolf', Red. He doesn't like that name."

She rolled her eyes.

"He's a fuckin' dog, his opinion doesn't matter."

Gertrud sighed once more, but she didn't bother scolding Red. She had already told Red not to swear at her grandparents, but at this point, she didn't care in the least. Red had given up on following that rule long ago, so there was no way Gertrud would nail that into her skull now. She shook her head.

"He may have gotten the criminal already."

"I doubt it. Moron can't do anythin' on his own."

She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of the little dog-boy running around with a corpse in his paws. She stuck her fingers in her mouth, whistling at a seemingly impossible pitch and frequency. The sound of leathery pads hitting brick ran up the side of the building. The little "puppy" flew up above the roof, before skidding onto the surface. Though, he was more like half-wolf half-boy than 100% wolf...

"Master!" His tongue lolled out eagerly. Red groaned a little.

"Yeah, hi. Which way'd she go?"

"Oh!" He looked up, thoughtfully. "Well, I was chasin' her, but she threw an apple at me, and...I ate it 'n fell asleep for like, twenty minutes."

"God. Fucking. Damnit."

Red looked like she was about to tear her braids out.

"Ain't my fault! I think they were drugged or somethin'..."

"You don't stop chasing a criminal to eat a fucking apple. An apple! You stopped to eat a fucking apple!"

She gave The Wolf a light slap, causing him to whine slightly. She huffed, petulant as always. "Granny, do you see her?"

Gertrud's glasses truly were thick.

"Ah, yes, I'll deal with this right away."

That missile launcher seemed to live in her shawl. She whipped it out, keeping a close eye on the perpetrator that neither of her comrades could see. A missile quickly exited the end of the launcher, and the three watched the debris fly. Pieces of shrapnel flew from the orange smoke and flames, a large crater now residing where a small store had once been. The criminal had been caught.

"Princess Aurora has been defeated!"

"You really need to stop destroyin' so much stuff. Glinda's gonna have my ass on a silver platter because of this."

"Sorry! I don't have the thought process I did in my youth..." The elder woman shrugged. "But for now, our work is done, wouldn't you say? I'm gettin' a back cramp..."

"Pochi'll take care of you, I'm leavin'."

Ah, what a life it must be, to be Red Hood.


End file.
